Two Brothers, One Crew, and the Sky
by SuperWhoLockedGirl53
Summary: AU: Sam and Dean are two homeless kids from the planet Persephone. They had finally "made" enough money to get off the planet and go someplace new. With adventure in mind, they stumble upon the ship Serenity. They planned to get off on a new planet, but like they say "There's no place I can be, since I found Serenity." Now, if the crew'll have them, they plan to keep flying. HIATUS
1. A Fine Ship

**I really need to stop starting stories, it's gonna be the death of me. But what's one more, right? I love this idea and I just couldn't get it out of my head. So here we are now. This is an AU so Sam and Dean are in the Firefly time period. Here we go!**

**If I owned Firefly, it would still be going. Because I would make it go. Enough said.**

**If I owned Supernatural, Season 10 would be out right now. Wouldn't that be great?**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Alright, everyone. We are gonna refuel and restock. I want us outta here in three hours tops." Malcolm Reynolds addressed his crew. They were all standing in the dining area, awaiting their jobs. The crew of Serenity had just landed on the planet Persephone to get supplies and possibly a passenger or two. If said passengers could pay, that is.

"Kaylee, I want you to try and pick up passengers. You know what to do. If they can't pay, toss 'em out. Jayne, Zoe, I want you two to come with me. We need a job and we gotta try and find one here. Wash, Simon, Book, and Inara go get us any supplies we need. Wash you have the money?" Wash nodded and Malcolm continued, "Good. Now everyone come on back when you're done." Everyone nodded and left the room, except Jayne and Zoe.

"Get ready to go. And, Jayne, bring a gun." Malcolm said. Jayne gave a somewhat sinister smile, showing that, once again, you should never tell Jayne to bring a gun.

"Nothing too big! Something small!" Mal added as an afterthought as Jayne headed to fetch on from his room.

"Yeah, yeah." Was Jayne's response.

* * *

Dean had to be very particular in his choice. Whatever ship he chose would be the one he would be stuck on for a while. Not that he had the time to be careful in his choice. They had to get out while they still could, what with the law on their tails.

They only stole what they needed to survive. He and his brother only stole from the people who could to afford to lose a little. But, in their eyes, a little was still something and they couldn't have that. There was nothing they could spare for a seventeen year old boy and his thirteen year old brother. So they took what they needed. And after years of stealing, they finally got enough money to make it off the planet. To go explore new places.

As Dean walked through the docks, he looked at each ship, trying to find one that suited him and his brother. Every time someone who may know his face walked by, he ducked his head and looked at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the 'verse.

At the end of the row of ships was a Firefly. She looked beat up but well-maintained. There was a girl with brown hair sitting in a lawn chair out front. She was looking around the docks.

Dean wandered over, looking at the ship.

"Hello!" the girl said. She looked up at him. He was quite tall and muscular. He wore a brown leather jacket, a tight black t-shirt, and heavy black boots. There was a gun strapped to one hip and a knife on the other. His hair was a dark blonde and his eyes a bright green. He looked at her with a straight face that wasn't exactly threatening, but it showed no kindness.

"Hi." he responded, "Quite a nice ship you've got here."

"Well thanks! She runs quite nicely!" responded the girl.

"I can tell."

"Well, I'm Kaylee! I'm the mechanic on Serenity here."

"The name's Dean."

"Well, Dean, are you lookin' for a ride out of here?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I am. Was lookin' for a nice ship too."

"Well, there's not a nicer ship in the 'verse. Serenity's the best."

"I can tell. You aren't takin' on passengers, perhaps?" Dean was pleased at the way conversation was going.

"Why yes we are! Are you interested in comin' aboard?"

"Depends, how much would it cost for two?"

"Two? You bringin' someone along?" she seemed excited by the thought of another new person.

"Yeah, I've got a little brother. He'd be comin' along too."

"Well, two people... I'd say we could make it 80 platinum."

"Perfect. I have a few things I need to do before leaving. When should I come back around?" Dean said happily.

"We're leavin' in an hour. Feel free to come back any time."

"Thank you, Kaylee." Dean told her. She nodded and waved as Dean headed off towards where he had hidden Sam.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	2. Welcome Aboard

Chapter 2

Dean had been walking for fifteen minutes when he came up to an abandoned house towards the edge of town. He knocked three times on the door. It opened just a little and he saw someone look through the crack in the door. It opened all the way and he saw a thirteen year old boy with long, dark blonde hair. He had green eyes and was shorter than Dean.

"Hey Sammy. How are you doin'?" Dean asked him while walking inside.

"Fine. Did you find us a ride, Dean?" Sam responded, looking up at his big brother.

"Yeah, and it leaves in an hour, so let's hit the road." Dean said, already starting to gather what very few belongings they had. Sam got to work, grabbing things and throwing it into the bag they had.

"Ready to go?" Dean asked his little brother.

Sam looked around and nodded. The two brothers walked out of the house and down the path back towards town. They were walking in silence until Sam coughed violently.

"Hey, Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked gently, kneeling down in front of his brother. Sam nodded through his coughing fit. They waited until Sam was fine before walking on.

"I think you may be getting a cold." Dean said.

"Nah, I'm fine." Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's act. He usually tried to hide the fact that he was sick until he felt really bad. He didn't think Dean needed the pressure of taking care of him more than he already did. But, the way that Dean saw it, he fed, clothed, and raised Sam, so taking care of a little cold wasn't gonna make much of a difference. But he let Sam go on, he would either admit his sickness when he felt worse or Dean would point it out himself.

* * *

When Mal, Jayne, and Zoe walked over to Serenity, Kaylee was folding up her chair and bringing it into the ship. Kaylee saw them and waved with a smile on her face. Malcolm waved back and came over to her. "How's it going?"

"Everything's shiny, Captain! We have two passengers." Kaylee responded happily.

"Are they payin'?" Mal asked.

"Of course they are!"

"Good. When are they comin' along? We have to get going, we have a job."

"They should be here any minute."

"Alright. Has everyone came back yet?"

"Everyone except Wash. He should be comin- Oh there he is!" Kaylee said, pointing to Wash, who was walking back towards Serenity.

"Ok, you all go inside and get ready to leave. I'll wait for our passengers out here." Mal said to Zoe, Jayne, and Kaylee. The three headed inside and Mal looked around.

* * *

Five minutes later, Sam and Dean were walking towards Serenity.

"That the ship?" Sam whispered to his brother.

"Yeah." Dean responded.

Dean saw a man out front, wearing a brown coat and a red shirt. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was a few inches taller than him. Dean guessed he was the captain of Serenity by the way he held himself. He stood up straight.

The two brothers walked up to the ship. Dean put his arm around his brother's shoulders, part comfort, part protection.

"Are you the passengers we're taking on?" Mal asked, kind of surprised that they looked so young.

"Yes sir. I'm Dean and this is my brother, Sam." Dean said.

"Well, didn't expect you to be so young."

Dean shrugged.

"Well, do you have the price that you and Kaylee agreed on?"

"Yes, I do." Malcolm held out his hand. Dean took his arm off of his brother's shoulder and reached into his pocket, pulling out the money. He put it into Malcolm's hand and then put his arm back around his brother's shoulders.

"Welcome aboard. My name's Malcolm." Mal said, stepping aside to let the two brothers onto the ship.


	3. New Job

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean looked around the ship, taking in everything.

"Follow me." Mal said. The boys followed Malcolm into the kitchen.

"Nice place you've got here." Dean commented.

"Thank you." Mal answered, "This is the kitchen. You can get any food you want here. The next meal is in two hours. You are allowed anywhere on the ship, except the bridge and the hold." Sam and Dean both nodded.

Simon walked into the room. He looked at the two new kids in the room, "New recruits?"  
"Passengers, actually." Malcolm said.

"Well, hello. I'm Simon." He held out his hand to Dean.

"The name's Dean." Dean responded, shaking his hand, "And this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you."

"Simon, take them to their rooms. You boys get settled in. We're off in ten." Mal told them. He then took off towards the bridge.

"This way." Simon led them to two empty rooms.

"Thanks, but we'll only need one room." Dean told him, then turned to Sam, "Go on in, Sammy." Sam went inside.

"Well, if there's anything you two need, feel free to ask. I'm just down the hall." Simon walked off towards his room.

When he reached his room, he saw River sitting on the bed. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Just some new passengers." Simon told her, "They're names are Sam and Dean."

* * *

As Dean walked into their new room, Sam coughed again, worse this time. Dean sat down on his brother's bed. He rubbed his brother's back.

"I'm fine." Sam told him before Dean could ask.

"No, you're not. You're getting sick."

"I'm ok." Sam said with a yawn.

"Get some sleep. I'll come get you when it's time to eat, ok?"

Sam nodded and laid down on the bed. Dean got up and threw their bag onto the other bed. He then slid open the door and left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

"So what's the job, Captain?" Zoe asked. They were standing on the bridge with Wash at the wheel.

"We are gonna head to Ariel, we've got a heist there." Malcolm answered.

"What are we after?" Wash spoke up.

"Some rich folk are havin' a party. Turns out they've got some gold that our client wants. Rivalin' businesses and all that." Mal explained.

"Isn't it always?" Zoe asked with a smile.

Little did they know, Dean was just outside the bridge, listening to every word.

Thieves, eh? Should have known. Not that it was really that big of a problem. They were thieves too. Had been all there lives, him and Sam. But he still wanted to learn more. He had a right, after all, if he's going to be traveling with these people. He would sneak into the hold at night, see what he could find.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Kaylee." Malcolm said.

Dean quickly ran off, back towards his room before the captain could catch him spying.


	4. Dinner and Spying

Chapter 4

Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen to see the rest of the crew sitting around the table. The two sat down in the only spots left, two chairs right next to each other. They didn't say a word, slightly intimidated by the group of people they didn't know.

"Sam, Dean, this is the rest of the crew. There's Jayne, Zoe, Wash, Inara, Sheppard Book, and River. You've already met Simon, Kaylee, and myself." Malcolm said, pointing to the correct person as he said their name. Dean nodded his greeting and waved a little. Sam did the same. The two remained silent as they ate the food they put onto their plates. Looking at the boys, Kaylee noticed they were a bit shy. Or maybe they were cautious? It was hard to tell. Also, she could see that both boys were pretty skinny. Dean was skinnier than Sam and also seemed to be eating more.

"So, boys, what's your story?" Wash asked.

"Hm?" Dean asked with his mouth full. He swallowed and continued, "Oh, you know, grew up on the planet, never knew anything different. Me and Sam decided to get out of there." He looked down at his plate, eating, as he spoke.

"Did you have a job back on Persephone?" Malcolm questioned.

"No. No one would take me. Something about being a street kid or some go shi like that."

"Street kids, eh?" Jayne spoke up, "Where'd you get the cash to come on then?"

Dean finally looked up from his plate and his bright green eyes met Jayne's dark blue ones. "Took what we needed to survive." Dean replied, sounding defensive.

"Hey, no judgment here." Zoe told him.

Dean nodded and started eating once again. The usual dinner conversation started. Sam and Kaylee started talking and trading stories. Dean and Malcolm started a conversation of their own. Soon, the kitchen was filled with the sound of laughter.

* * *

Later that night, Dean got out of his bed and opened the door quietly, as to not wake Sam. Not that it worked. As Dean had one foot out the door, Dean heard Sam's tired voice ask, "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Go back to sleep." Dean replied.

"Dean, don't you lie to me. I wanna come along."

"I want to learn more about the people here."

"I'm coming." Sam got out from under the covers and stood up.

"Ok, just be quiet. We don't want them to know anythin'."

Sam nodded and the two walked quietly down the hallway, Sam following Dean's lead.

"Where are we going?" Sam whispered so quietly, Dean almost didn't hear it.

"The hold." Dean whispered back.

The two remained silent until they reached the hold. Dean pointed to one end and Sam nodded. He went over and started searching, looking for anything that could be important. Dean did the same on the other side. Sam knelt down and looked at the floor. He saw the tracks on the floor.

"Dean," Sam said quietly. Dean turned to look at him with a questioning expression, "It looks like they move a lot of stuff in and outta here. There are tracks on the floor. They seem to be headin' this way..." Sam trailed off, following the tracks. Dean followed his little brother over to the wall.

"They end right here." Sam told Dean. Dean lightly hit the wall. It made a hollow thud.

"Help me get this off." Dean said to Sam. Together, the two pulled aside the panel on the wall to see a nook big enough to hide several crates. They looked inside to find it empty.

"Smuggling?" Sam asked quietly.

"Maybe." said a voice from behind. Then came the sound of a gun being pulled from its holster. Sam and Dean turned slowly to see Jayne pointing a gun at Sam's head. Dean gave him the death glare and the two stood up slowly.

"What do we have here?" Jayne asked, a smug smile on his face.

Dean immediately pulled his gun and pointed it at Jayne.

"Dean..." Sam trailed off. Dean looked to the side to see Malcolm standing on the stairs, pointing a gun at Dean.

"Good morning." Dean said with a smirk.

"Good morning indeed. I walk into the hold to find the kids I told to keep out snooping around. I just-I feel so betrayed." Malcolm replied with a tone of mock hurt.  
"I'm sure you do." Dean responded sarcastically, readying his gun if Jayne decided to make a move on Sam.

"Let's talk." Jayne spoke up, gun still pointed at Sam's head.


End file.
